Caster(4th): Gilles de Rais
This page contains information about Gilles De Rais in Fate/Alternate. Note: His mana pool recharge rapidly but cannot be restored by mana restoring items and effects. Additionally, all of Gilles abilities cost %max mana so it is not recommended to take into on Gilles. Note: Gilles has 0 base dmg. Don't even bother to melee wards. Overview * Damage: '''S-- * '''Durability: E * Mobility: 'E * '''Utility: '''S * '''Skill Floor: '''Hard Gilles de Rais is a Summoner Type Caster Servant not recommended for new players. He relies on heavy micro to reach his maximum potential, though he does have non-micro-heavy build(s) for new players. Alhough Gilles is a summoner, he does not completely rely on his summons to be effective. He has other builds for a non-summoner playstyle. But utilizing his summons greatly improves his presence in the battlefield. Gilles is also fragile and immobile, making him require good scouting, positioning, effective item usage and map awareness. Gilles excels at scouting and controlling large areas of the battlefield due to his nature of being a Summoner. His summons are able to move independently from Gilles, allowing him to cover multiple areas at once with his summons and himself. This makes Gilles relatively safe from flankers as long as he effectively anticipates the flank routes. Offensively, Gilles excels at safe single target poking, high single & AoE burst, and crowd control. But without his summon control, Gilles' poking is weakened and his crowd control slightly weakened. To achieve Gilles' maximum potential, effective use of his summons is encouraged. Overall, Gilles is one of the stronger servants in Fate/Alternate with his skill set being packed full of damage and utility for nearly all situations, making him one of the most versatile servants in the game. However, like all magic type Servants, Gilles' damage output heavily falls off the longer the game goes and is countered by the Shard of Anti-Magic so being hyper effective in the early to mid game with Gilles is highly encouraged. Dominate the early game and win the game before your power falls off. Innates Prelati's Spellbook (D) ''The infamous, human-skin-made grimoire of Caster functions as a mana furnace, conjuring powerful spells by itself without relying on owner's mana. * '''Passive: Prelati's Spellbook regenerates mana rapidly. Units dying nearby regenerates 3% of his maximum mana. Heroes grants 100%. ** Gilles Mana Regeneration: 7% (10%) per second. * Active: Caster may activate this ability to channel the forbidden spell, becoming invulnerable for 2 seconds. Prelati's Spellbook stops regenerating mana for a short duration after activation. ** Mana Regeneration Pause Duration: 10 (5) ** Cooldown: 60 *** Note:' Mana Pause also stops Gilles' ability to regain mana from nearby deaths. * Upgrade: ' ** Outer God's Favour *** Mana regeneration increased from 7% to 10%. *** Mana pause duration reduced from 10 to 5. Skills Summon Oceanic Demon (Q) ''This nightmare corpse-city of Ryleh... was built in measureles eons behind history by the vast loathsome shapes that seeped down from the dark stars. There lay great Cthulu and his hordes, hidden in green slimy vaults. * Gilles summons demons from the depths of R'lyeh. These demons will explode upon contact with enemies, corrupting them for 2 seconds, dealing damage and slowing them by 35%. ** '''Mana: 20% ** Cooldown: '''7 ** '''Summon Amount: '''3 (6) ** '''Unit Duration: '''10 (15) ** '''Area of Effect: 300 (Summon Area) ** Cast Range: 700 ** Upgrade: ' *** Demonic Horde **** Amount of oceanic demons summoned increased from 3 to 6. **** Oceanic demons' duration increased from 10 to 15. R'yleh's Text (W) ''Within its contents are various forbidden ways to please an evil god. * Opens up the spellbook of Prelati, enabling the usage of the following dark magics: ** '''Torment ** Smother ** Hysteria ** Grief ** Misery * ''Hidden: Each ability has their own independent cooldown.'' Cthulu's Favor (E) Cthulu extends his reach through this tiny portal. * Conjures a portal to Cthulu's realm. After a brief delay, countless tentacles sprout from within the circle, mini stunning and dealing damage to enemies from where they sprout. The tentacles remain until the portal closes and will attack nearby enemies within its reach. ** Mana: '''50% ** '''Cooldown: 27 ** Area of Effect: '''500 ** '''Portal Duration: '''3 / 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 ** '''Spawn Damage: '''35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 ** '''Area of Effect: 300 (Summon Area) ** Cast Range: 700 ** Cooldown: '7 ** '''Upgrade: ' *** Sunken City of R'yleh **** Now roots enemies for 2 seconds on impact. **** Now stuns enemies for 1 second when portal ends. ** ''Note:' When the portal ends, the tentacles disappearing counts as unit deaths, greatly restoring mana to Gilles, effectively making the skill have zero mana cost at lvl 1 if you are in range when it ends. Restores more mana depending on level, effectively making the ability restore mana to Gilles at higher levels. Abyssal Contract ® This nightmare corpse-city of Ryleh... was built in measureles eons behind history by the vast loathsome shapes that seeped down from the dark stars. There lay great Cthulu and his hordes, hidden in green slimy vaults. * Gilles conjures a powerful summoning magic, calling Gigantic Horror, the ruler of the ocean depths from otherverse at target location., After a 3 second delay, all enemies in the radius take damage when it emerges. * Only one Gigantic Horror can be present at a time. If Gigantic Horror is killed, it cannot be re summoned for several seconds. ** Mana: '''100% ** '''Cooldown: '''45 ** '''Delay: '''3 seconds ** '''Emerge Damage: 700/900/1100/1300/1500 ** Horror Health: '''1500/2000/2500/3000/3500 ** '''Horror Base Damage: '''150/225/300/375/400 ** '''Horror Re-Summon interval when killed: '''3 ** '''Upgrade: *** Abyssal Connection **** Gigantic Horror can now use Integrate and Contaminate. ** Hidden: '''Cannot be used while Gigantic Horror is alive ** ''Hidden: Cooldown starts when Gigantic Horror dies.'' Ryleh's Text (W) Torment (Q) To run from the outer gods is to fall prey to its insanity. * Place a curse on all enemies within 300 area of target location for 4 seconds, causing them to take damage over time. Enemies affected by this curse takes extra damage as they move. ** '''Mana: 25% ** Cooldown: '14 ** Damage: 200 / 240 / 280 / 320 / 360 ** '''Damage Added by Distance: '''30% / 35% / 40% / 45% / 50% Smother (W) ''To run from the outer gods is to fall prey to its insanity. * Curse all enemies within 300 area of target location for 4 seconds, causing them to take damage over time. If a cursed enemy casts a spell, the curse would explode, stunning the target for 1.5 seconds and dealing damage to its nearby allies. ** '''Mana: 25% ** Cooldown: '1'4 ** Damage: 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 ** Damage on Ability use: '300 / 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 Hysteria(E) ''To run from the outer gods is to fall prey to its insanity. * Render the target in a frenzied state for 8 seconds, greatly increasing its attack speed. ** '''Mana: 25% ** Cooldown: '14 ** '''Bonus Attack Speed: '''100% / 150% / 200% / 250% / 300% Grief (D) ''To run from the outer gods is to fall prey to its insanity. * Inflict a powerful curse an enemy. After a short delay, the curse explodes, causing the target to take pure damage and become stunned for 1.5 seconds. Additionally deals magical damage equal to the target's missing health to all nearby enemies within 350 radius of the target. ** '''Mana: 25% ** Cooldown: '''14 ** Damage: 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 ** '''Explosion delay: 1/ 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 Misery® To run from the outer gods is to fall prey to its insanity. * Inflict a curse of misery on all enemies within 300 area of target location. Whenever an enemy cursed this way takes damage, they become mini stunned. Every new instance of mini stun last longer than the previous. ** Mana: 25% ** Cooldown: '14 ** '''Curse Duration ' 2 / 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 Gigantic Horror (Summon) Gigantic Horror Passive * Gigantic Horror regenerates percentage of maximum health every second but takes additional damage from high burst. ** 'Health Regen: ' 13% per second ** '''Damage Threshold: '''300 / 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 ** '''Additional Damage Taken: '''130% Tentacle Hook(Q) * Gigantic Horror sends forth a tentacle, grabbing the first unit hit and pulling them towards the Horror's location. ** '''Cooldown: 10 ** Range: '''1000 Tentacle Wrap(W) * Gigantic Horror gets grip of the target, rooting them in place. ** '''Cooldown: '''10 ** '''Range: '''1000 ** '''Duration: 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 Subterrenean Skewer(E) * Gigantic Horror sends its tentacles underground. After a brief delay, tentacles burst out from the earth along a straight path, knocking enemies into the air and damaging them. * This skill level increases every time caster gains 3 levels. ** Cooldown: '29 ** '''Range: '''1000 ** '''Damage: ' 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 ** Knock up Duration: 1.1 / 1.2 / 1.3 / 1.4 / 1.5 Integrate(D) * Gilles becomes one with Gigantic Horror. Gigantic Horror within 400 range. Gigantic Horror gains bonus health, movement speed and attack speed while Gilles is inside. ** '''Cooldown: '''2 ** '''Movement Speed: '''150 ** '''Attack Speed: '''50% ** '''Health: '''500 ** ''Note:'' bonus Attack Speed stacks with Hysteria. Contaminate® * '''Contaminate: Gigantic Horror spews out a cloud of poison, affecting enemies within 800 area of itself for 10 seconds, dealing damage over time. ** Cooldown: '''30 ** Contaminate Damage: 700 / 900 / 1100 / 1300 / 1500 *** ''Note:'' in-game skill description is not updated. Refer to the attribute instead for skill description. Cooldown is accurate though. L'arret de Mort (Combo) * 'Combo Requirement: ' 20 all stats (Str, Agi, Int) * 'Combo Sequence: ' R > R ** Gilles drives Gigantic Horror into madness, causing its tentacles to spike outward, launching nearby enemies into the air. Gigantic Horror then explodes after a short delay, bathing enemies in its blood of plague, dealing damage based on their max health. Affected enemies take a portion of their max health as magic damage every second for the plague's duration. *** '''Cooldown: '''150 *** '''Knock up duration: 0.5 *** Explosion Delay: '1 *** '''Initial Damage: ' 50% max Health *** 'Plague Duration: '''12 *** '''Plague Damage per sec: ' 10% *** ''Note: Gigantic Horror dies on explosion.'' Attributes Eye for Art * 'Master's Mana Required ': 9 ** Whenever an enemy within 2000 area of Gilles uses an ability, Gilles would gain vision over them for 5 seconds. Outer God'S Favour * 'Master's Mana Required ': 12 ** Increases Prelatis Spellbook's mana regeneration to 10% and reduces the duration of the regeneration pause from activation to 5 seconds. Demonic Horde * 'Master's Mana Required ': 15 ** Increases the amount of oceanic demons summoned per use to 6 and the duration they last to 15 seconds. Sunken City of R'lyeh * 'Master's Mana Required ': 13 ** Upon the manifestation of Cthulu's Favour, all enemies within the area becomes rooted for 2 seconds. When the circle dissipates, all enemies within the circle are stunned for 1 seconds. Abyssal Connection * 'Master's Mana Required ': 14 ** Enables the usage of Integrate and Contaminate on Gigantic Horror. *** '''Integrate: '''Gilles becomes one with the Gigantic Horror. Gigantic Horror gains 500 bonus health, 150 more movement speed and 50% more attack speed while Gilles is integrated. *** '''Contaminate: Gigantic Horror spews out a cloud of poison, affecting enemies within 800 area of itself for 10 seconds, dealing damage over time. **** Contaminate Damage: 700 / 900 / 1100 / 1300 / 1500 Gameplay Build Suggestions Burst then Tank ''(New Player Build)'' Recommended for New Players. * Skill Order: ** R = Combo > Stats > Q = E > W * Core Attributes: ** Abyssal Connection, Eye for Art * Stat Priority: 10 MS = Str > Armor * Skill Floor: '''Beginner Friendly (Low) * '''Playstyle: "Press R to win." ** This builds focuses on the basic playstyles Gilles can play. 1 time Teamfight Burst damage & Tanking. ** To achieve this, Gilles focuses on 2 things, his spell: Abyssal Contract® and the core attribute: Abyssal Connection. *** Maxing Abyssal Contract first will grant Gilles a High Burst Damage spell over a massive radial AoE, granting him good damage and area denial at team fights. It additionally summons the Gigantic Horror at the location upon explosion, granting Gilles a pseudo tank. Keep in mind however that while the Gigantic Horror is alive, Abyssal Contract cannot be used and its cooldown only begins after the Horror dies. *** To make up for its single time use quality, Gilles puts his attention to the attribute: Abyssal Connection, which allows the Gigantic Horror to use Integrate which causes Gilles to ride the Horror if he is under the Horror. This will protect Gilles from enemies while also granting bonuses to the Horror, increasing its effectiveness as a Tank. The squid posses several abilities that are useful for a tank role. *** Once Gilles gets his combo, he gets the chance to use his Teamfight burst a 2nd time every 150 seconds. He can throw the 2nd burst sooner if he utilize Master reset. *** More confident players may choose to invest on Gilles other spells after combo to diversify their strategy. * Combo Sequences: ** Note: Abilities within ( ) are optional. ** '''''Beginner: *** (Blink) > R > S/EX > C > (Blink to escape) ** Basic: *** (Blink) > R > S/EX > C > SW > SE > (SQ) > SR ** Desired'':'' *** R > S/EX > C > Blink to Squid > SD> SW > SE > (SQ) > SR ** Max: *** R > S/EX > C > Combo > Reset > R > Blink to Squid > SD> SW > SE > (SQ) > SR Versatile, Standard Build Recommended for Average and above Players. * Requires: ** Some sealing skills ** Some micro skills * Skill Order: ** Q = R > Combo = W (+1) > Stats = E > W * Core Attributes: ** Demonic Horde, (Eye for Art), (Abyssal Connection) * Stat Priority: 10 / '''15 Move Speed = Str > Armor * '''Skill Floor: '''Above Average * '''Playstyle: "Get all utility" ** The goal of this build is to grab all the damage and utility Gilles have that will allow him to dominate the early game. This build features scouting, dueling and teamfighting, making Gilles very powerful early in the game. Utilize Squid Opener combo sequence to open team fights with high AoE burst damage; Duel combo sequence when bursting enemies down. Send your Oceanic Demons(Q) to scout enemies and zone out flankers. These are the 3 core roles Gilles should be focusing on with this build. ** As Gilles takes levels on Abyssal Contract® early with this build, Gilles is capable of high burst of team fight damage very early in the game, in addition to the zoning the large AoE provides and the space control the Gigantic Horror creates. ** Though not necessary to Gilles' success, try to utilize the Gigantic Horror's abilities in this build as the Horror will have high health therefore it would not be dying as much, if ever with this build. Utilizing the Horror's abilities in this build will help leverage the loss of damage output. Check Gameplay Tips below on for tips on using the Horror's abilities. Giles also gets his Combo alot later, further slowing down his ability to recast Abyssal Contract. * Combo Sequences: ** Note: Abilities within ( ) are optional. ** Squid Open: *** R > S/EX > C > (Combo) >>> **** Squid Combo is a good teamfight opener whatever build Gilles makes. ** Duel: *** S/EX > C > Q > WW > WD > WQ *** S/EX > C > Q > WD > WW > WQ Spellbook Burst Build Recommended for Above Average Players. * Requires: ** Some sealing skills * Skill Order: ** W = R > Combo > Q = E * Core Attributes: ** Outer God's Favor * Stat Priority: 10 / 15 '''Move Speed > Str > Armor * '''Skill Floor: '''Hard * '''Playstyle: "Pure + Physical Dmg" ** Covers the same playstyle with the Standard Build but sacrifices scouting and poking in favor of higher Pure burst Damage. Due to this build having less scouting and poking, Gilles himself would be more in the middle of the fight thus he will have to spend more on items than the builds that utilizes Gilles' Q skill. Utilize Familiars and Wards to scout and spot flankers, Link Scrolls to make sure your team are sufficiently tanking the enemy damage for you to go in safely, and as usual, A/B/C and Condensed Mana Essence for defense. ** With this Build, Gilles plays more like the standard mages but with a tanky summon. ** On the difficulty aspect, this Build is less micro heavy but is also more reliant on combo-ing abilities at short range with an immobile and fragile servant, thus requires match up knowledge and awareness to play effectively. * Combo Sequences: ** Note: Abilities within ( ) are optional. ** Squid Open: *** R > S/EX > C > (Combo) >>> **** Squid Combo is a good teamfight opener whatever build Gilles makes. ** With Squid: *** SW > SE > WD > C > WQ > S/EX > Q ** Duel: *** WD > C > WW > Q > S/EX > Q Early Poke and Burst Recommended for Average and above Players. * Requires: ** Good sealing skills ** Some micro skills * Skill Order: ** Q = W > R = Combo > E * Core Attributes: ** Demonic Horde, Outer God's Favor * Stat Priority: 10 / 15 MS > Str > Armor * Skill Floor: '''Average++ * '''Playstyle: "Duelist" ** This playstyle sacrifices Gilles ability to deal high damage over a large AoE at the beginning of a fight in exchange for the combination of demon utility, poking and spellbook burst damage. With this playstyle, Gilles will tend to be unable to contribute much in initiating and counter initiating teamfights as he will lack the range and survivability for it. Instead, he will have to focus on catching flankers and divers, with heightened dueling capabilities. It will however be hard for him to zone multiple enemies trying to dive him. * Combo Sequences: ** Note: Abilities within ( ) are optional. ** Squid Open: *** R > S/EX > C > (Combo) >>> **** Squid Combo is a good teamfight opener whatever build Gilles makes. ** Duel: *** S/EX > C > Q > WW > WD > WQ *** S/EX > C > Q > WD > WW > WQ Durable Aggressive Duelist Recommended for Average and above Players. * Requires: ** Good sealing skills ** Some micro skills * Skill Order: ** Q > Combo = W (+1) > Stats > R > W =E * Core Attributes: ** Demonic Horde, (Eye for Art) * Stat Priority: Max Str > Armor * Skill Floor: '''Average * '''Playstyle: "Get tanky and Dominate Early Game to win" ** The goal of this playstyle is very simple. Dominate the early game by becoming a low cooldown, high burst damage durable duelist. Catch enemies in a 1v1 and abuse your High Health Pool with their low skill levels. ** Achieving this Goal is as straightforward as it sounds. Get the most spammable ability you have, your Q. Get Demonic Horde Attribute to amplify it then get strength all the way to max. Adapt stats only when necessary. Stats to consider are: *** 10 movement speed if you are having trouble running in or escaping after blinking. *** Armor against Atlanta and melee servants. *** Eye of Art against beamers. (Generally not a problem when spamming strength gain) ** You would also want to get to 7 deaths ASAP to further amplify your durability early on as this build heavily relies on early-early mid game dominance as it is reliant on short ranged spells for a low mobility servant. It is also seal heavy so ensuring you are not spending str on potential seals is good. ** In combat, Gilles' role is on scouting, zoning, poking and dueling enemies. '' *** ''Utilize Q to scout incoming enemies, hunt down hidden enemies, set up traps or poke down enemies. Gilles Q is basically a freely controllable skillshot so keep that in mind. His Q summons have bounty on kill but 10g each is not much as they serve a purpose (usually to scout). *** In duels, Grief(WD) is Gilles' strongest dueling ability, dealing a burst of pure damage. This skill is what makes Gilles deadly in duels. Utilize it to quickly burst down the enemy. When coupled with Smother(WW), Gilles' defense is secured incase of retaliation, stunning the enemy and dealing more damage if they cast a spell. Reset and cast/spam Q and/or cast Grief when necessary. *** Defensively, Gilles will have to heavily rely A and B scrolls to survive and Condensed Mana Essence to stay healthy. Against Physical Damage, consider A+ scroll for the bonus Armor. Gilles will have to utilize his seals alot defensively in this build due to its nature of being short ranged. Resetting A/B scrolls and Condensed Mana Essence is necessary to keep up his aggression and survival. ** Of all of Gilles' Builds, this one relies on Seals the most as Gilles' mid game mobility and survival relies on it. Though good positioning, map awareness and decisions can soften this dependence on seals. Nonetheless, even with this Build, Gilles still remains one of the most seal independent Servants to have an effective offense. * Combo Sequences: ** Note: Abilities within ( ) are optional. ** Squid Open: *** R > S/EX > C > (Combo) >>> **** Squid Combo is a good teamfight opener whatever build Gilles makes. ** Duel: *** S/EX > C > Q > WW > WD > WQ *** S/EX > C > Q > WD > WW > WQ Gameplay Tips * Coming Soon... Fate/Another Dota 2 Changes Summary * Overall, Gilles received many buffs from his port over from Fate/Another Dota 2, receiving heavy buffs in pretty much all aspects of himself, but his AoE bursting capabilities is heavily nerfed and his Squid's mobility is situationally nerfed. ** Gilles received heavy buffs to his scouting, zoning, poking, burst damage, crowd control. However, the change to Eye of Art detection can mean he is weaker against flankers now though stronger against beamers. *** Additionally, with the removal of the negative debuffs to allies from Prelati's Spellbook, Gilles is alot more free to be in the middle of the fight now than before, not fearing the potential backlash when he attempts to go invulnerable. ** For the nerfs Gilles recieved, Gilles can no longer spam summoning the Gigantic Horror as one can no longer use Abyssal Contract® while Gigantic Horror is alive. This greatly weakens Gilles ability to split the enemy team up. The cast range is also nerfed and burst dmg nerfed. Squid Utility Nerfed, though durability buffed (can be a double edged sword for players who don't want to utilize squid skills). The heavy buffs more than compensate for these nerfs though.